


Family Ties

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “Daniel’s exhausted”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different pairing, but that line was simply too much to resist.

“So,” I finger the black leather jacket, “how many times you figure they’re gonna buy that ‘I’m exhausted’ line?”

“Don’t worry, I only use it sparingly. I have a legacy of working myself to the point of…” I stop him with a kiss, one hand sliding off the jacket, the other rumples his hair.

“What excuse did you give?” His hands are making a concerted effort to separate me from my pants.

“I told them the truth.” He stiffens in my arms. “Told ‘em I had a date. Just didn’t tell them who.” His smile is slow and sexy as hell. “Since you’re so exhausted, might I suggest you lie down, rest your eyes.” I slide off his glasses, depositing them on the nightstand in their usual place.

“Sounds like a plan.” He lets me lower him onto the bed, his neck arched back to accommodate me.

“I guarantee,” I make little sucking noises all over his throat, just stopping short of giving him a hickey, “that no one else on SG-1 is having nearly as much fun as we are right now.”

“Ya think?” He groans as I divest him of his shirt.

“Oh, yeah, the girls were gonna get drunk and commiserate with each other.”

“T…Teal’c? Oh, God, right there,” voice pleading.

“Some play or something.”

“No fun whatsoever,” he whispers.

“I’m just saying.”


End file.
